Estrellas
by Maqhitaw
Summary: ...-¡¿Qué hiciste Jack!- le gritó, apuntándolo con la varita, el joven no hizo más que reír estrepitosamente.-Mi deber, Nott. Trata de salvar a tu chica, trata de que viva- y sin decir más desapareció..." Mala para los summary's u.u


Estrellas

Otro one, siiii soy obsesa por esto. Esta vez probé algo diferente, un Theodore/Luna, amo a esta pareja es tan _extraña. _Bueno las dejo, no creo que deban esperar un final feliz, en mis fanfic's nunca los hay :B Un beso!

Declaimer:_ Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc._

* * *

Estrellas

Todo era multicolor, quizá si no fuese una guerra podría decir con certeza que aquellos destellos eran hermosos, esa mescla de colores que contrastaban perfectamente con la noche sin estrellas. Miró el cielo y su ceño se arrugó _¿Por qué no había estrellas hoy?_ Pensó. A ella le encantaban las estrellas, eran pequeñas almas esperando subir. Un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos y la lanzó lejos.

-Vaya, vaya ni siquiera en una guerra puedes salir de tus estúpidos pensamientos, Lovegood- siseó con asco una voz varonil. Ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa angelical.

-Que no tengas imaginación Spencer, no es mi problema- contestó con su voz tan tranquila. Se levantó y blandió su varita.

-Das pena, chiquita- y luego rió atronadoramente – Me alegra saber que yo seré el que acabe con tú innecesaria existencia- él hombre movió su varita produciendo que un haz de luz roja saliera por esta, directo al pecho de la joven rubia. Luna lo esquivo con agilidad.- Oh, así que la lunática tiene buenos reflejos ¿eh?- volvió a lanzar un hechizo, la chica se agacho a tiempo.

-Si Spencer, tengo reflejos, sorpresa- le dijo ella sacudiendo su túnica. – Y es lo único que utilizaré contigo. El chico rió macabramente.

-¿Es una broma? ¿No me atacarás?- enarcó una ceja, mientras se acercaba a ella. La chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-No, no me gusta la violencia- le contestó con una simpleza que a él le pareció desquiciante.

-¿Entonces qué haces en una batalla?- preguntó, sin dejar de acercarse. Aspiró profundamente el olor a fresas que ella expelía, _exquisito_ concluyó.

-Ayudo a mis amigos- su espalda dio con el tronco de un árbol.

Spencer sonrió macabramente al escuchar estas palabras, pero más al ver a ese pequeño ángel acorralado. Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la solapa de la túnica.

-Pues tus amigos emplean violencia, Lovegood- le susurró muy cerca – No estás siendo muy consecuente que digamos- La chica puso las manos en el pecho de él y lo alejó con suavidad.

-¿Qué es ser consecuente Spencer? Si piensas que serlo es persona cuya conducta está de acuerdo con sus principios, tu tampoco lo estás siendo- hizo una pausa para observar la mirada confusa del chico- Tus principios dicen que debes matarme, pero aquí estoy. Enterita y sana-

Spencer la soltó violentamente _¿Acaso esa estúpida se estaba burlando de él?_

-Supones mal Lovegood, no estarás enterita ni sanita- escupió enojado. La chica solo levantó los hombros. Haciéndolo enojar aun más.

-Pues aun sigo entera_ Jack_- replicó con indiferencia – Me preguntó si las ranas lunares son las culpables de que hoy no hayan estrellas- Miró el cielo de manera pensativa. Spencer no podía creer que esa chica fuera tan ¿tonta? ¿Especial? ¿Loca? Que se jodiera, ella no iba a salir viva de ahí. Era su misión, su venganza por la traición del débil de su compañero.

El solo pensar en eso le hervía la sangre, él también consideraba a Luna Lovegood una chica, Una chica linda en realidad. Su aire inocente y angelical era capaz de calmar hasta al energúmeno más rabioso del planeta. Su voz suave, soñadora era como bálsamo para cualquier herida. Pero ella era mercancía prohibida, al igual que Granger y Weasley. Si. La sociedad era injusta, primero les inculcaban no tener sentimientos, ser frío como piedra, ni siquiera podían mostrar una sonrisa genuina. Les habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie que no seas tú. A que se les llamaba amigos a los que les podían dar algo a cambio. A tratar a los inferiores como basura y utilizarlos solo para jugar. Pero ellos eran adolescentes. No podían pedirles que no sintieran algo más que asco por esas chicas hermosas e inteligentes. Era absurdo, pero aun así él había cumplido. Le había costado discusiones constantes con su conciencia, pero lo había logrado. Y por lo que sabía los demás también, a excepción de dos. _¡Malditos traidores!_ Conocía solo el nombre de uno y según los rumores, suponía del otro. Pero no lo creía, Malfoy no sería tan idiota para dejar su cabeza expuesta a la guillotina.

-Lovegood ¿qué haré contigo? No puedo creer que puedas pensar en tus malditas criaturas inexistentes justo antes de morir- Le susurró, negando con la cabeza. La chica solo lo miro soñadoramente.

-Ya te lo dije Spencer, que tu no tengas la capacidad de soñar. No es mi problema-

-Estás loca- escupió – Depulso- blandió su varita al momento que el haz de luz golpeaba el pecho de la Ravenclaw y salía disparada a metros de ahí, chocando con un árbol.

Luna se dobló con delicadeza y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba de pie con su rostro impasible. Caminó hasta Spencer. Sabía que caminaba hacía su verdugo, sabía que la misión de él era arrebatarle la vida y a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. No podía ir contra el destino, contra lo que estaba escrito. Así es ella sabía cómo terminaría la guerra, quien sería el vencedor, cuantas bajas habrían. Ella sabía que Harry iba a derrotar al señor tenebroso, que se casaría con Ginny. Que Ron y Hermione tendrían dos bellos hijos, que Fred moriría y que Narcisa Malfoy ayudaría en esto. Por esto era que ella aceptaba su muerte, porque su misión había acabado. Había ayudado, apaciguado y desentrañado todo lo que le correspondía. Quizá sólo había fallado en una cosa y esa era el castaño Slytherin. No sabía si él alguna vez le correspondió ese amor tan infantil, tan llenó de ilusión. No sabía si él estaba jugando, si la estaba usando o sólo se estaba divirtiendo. Pero se conformaba con saber que había llegado a conocer eso que tantos buscan, eso por lo que tantos pelean_: El amor_. Ese amor que ahora la hacía sentir completa y algo confundida. Mientras caminaba hasta su verdugo, pensó en lo irónico que son los caminos de la vida, en como la sociedad busca el amor, pero a la vez lo reprime con millones de prejuicios. Lo encasilla, lo tergiversa, lo hunde y lo aplasta. Ella entendía que para las familias de sangre pura el amor no era más que una palabra que tendría que describir el sentimiento que se profesa a un ser querido, que es ese "_algo"_ mesclado con sexo. Que es lo que te mantienen unido a una persona. Sin embargo para personas Como Harry el amor no es más que un soporte para seguir viviendo, que es su mayor y más pura arma. Que es su razón para existir y proteger. Aun así, ella siendo de sangre pura conocía ese amor que desgarra, que te hace sentir bien y mal a la vez. Aunque no estuviese segura de que ese muchacho lo sintiera, para ella le era suficiente saber que podía morir tranquila.

-No cabe mi asombro, lunática- dijo Spencer, cuando la vio llegar tan tranquila e imperturbable.

-Me halagas Spencer- contestó con voz soñadora. Él chico en ese momento comprendió porque Nott se había enamorado de la chica, no era por su belleza angelical, ni por su voz soñadora. No. Era su personalidad, su temple, su forma de pensar inusual y alocada, la que lo había vuelto un traidor. Una rabia inexplicable comenzó a nacer en cada célula de su cuerpo. Una inminente necesidad de hacerla sufrir, de que ella se doblegara en dolor, crecía y crecía. No pudo resisitir mucho más.

-¿Lo amas Lovegood?- escupió sin saber por qué. -¿Amas a mi querido y siempre distinguido compañero mortio?- Pudo ver la confusión y sorpresa de la chica en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-

-Já. No te hagas Lunática, ¿Piensas que Theodore te vendrá a rescatar? No eres más que una ilusa, niñita. Él nunca te amo, ni lo hace, ni sueñes que lo hará. Sólo fuiste un divertido y complaciente juguete- le dijo, rodeándola.

-No, no sé de qué me hablas Spencer- trató de que su voz saliera segura, pero fallo de inmediato.

-¿No? Por favor. ¡Estás calada hasta los huesos por Nott!- rió – Que irónico, lástima que tenga que matarte y destruir tu idilio de amor.-

-No, no matas mi idilio de amor, porque nunca hubo tal cosa- respondió apesumbrada – Él no me ama, tienes razón Jack. Pero… pero ¿Qué importa?- levantó los hombros.

Él la empujo con fuerza.

-Eres una maldita lunática estúpida- le gritó con rabia. Ella si lo amaba, lo amaba sin tapujos, sin importarle que quizá el estúpido de Nott no lo hiciera.

Luna cayó con brusquedad, golpeándose fuertemente. ¿Por qué Spencer tenía tal ira contra ella? O mejor ¿Por qué se refería a su relación con el Slytherin? No dijo nada, en cierta parte quería que el muchacho terminara su trabajo ya. Ella a esta hora debería estar muerta. Una palabra, un haz de luz y mucho dolor le hicieron saber que él ya había cumplido su palabra. Sonrió pensando que le había dado un castigo de traidor.

Nott la buscaba con la mirada, hasta que la encontró, en la lindera del bosque con Spencer, comenzó a correr en esa dirección. Tenía que salvarla. La vio caer y se apresuro aun más, debía llegar a ella. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que su compañero le lanzaba un _sectusempra_ a la rubia. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Jack?!- le gritó, apuntándolo con la varita, el joven no hizo más que reír estrepitosamente.

-Mi deber, Nott. Trata de salvar a tu chica, trata de que viva- y sin decir más desapareció. Aun desconcertado Theodore soltó una maldición antes de arrodillarse junto a la chica.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- la tomó en brazos, empapándose de su sangre, caminó hasta un claro cercano, para poder desaparecer. Se estaba mentalizando cuando una mano fría toco su mejilla.

-No- susurró la voz de Luna – Déjame aquí, Nott- él se escandalizo al instante.

-No puedo morirás, Luna- comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Es mi deber morir, lo sabes- Jadeó, el dolor era insoportable, ella sabía que tenía medio cuerpo abierto.

-Aun puedo salvarte- susurró apretándola contra él. Luna negó con la cabeza.

-No… No alcanzarás- hizo una pausa dolorosa.- Deja que miré el cielo, Theo- le pidió a duras penas. Él joven al que le comenzaba a escocer los ojos, asintió y la depositó en el suelo, aun abrazándola. –Gra- Gracias- susurró ella.

-Luna, ¿Por qué?- le preguntó angustiado.

-Porque hoy la noche no tiene estrellas, todas desaparecieron. Y hoy ocuparemos el lugar de ellas- le contestó, mientras un hilito de sangre salía de su boca. Theodore la abrazó con anhelo.

-Pero yo te amo, Te amo Luna Lovegood…- confesó comenzando a sentir lentas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Luna sonrió.

-Yo también lo hago, Theodore Nott- llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico y la acarició con lentitud. Sintiendo como su vida se iba.

El frió se apoderó de ella con violencia, la vista se volvió borrosa, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Subió la vista hasta la cara de Nott y la delineó por última vez. Sabía que alguna vez se volverían a encontrar.

Cuando vio los ojos de Luna, supo que su vida se iba. Ya no tenían brillo, ni estaban soñadores. La palidez de la joven contrastaba macabramente con su sangre a la luz de la luna.

-Por favor…- pidió por última vez, no quería que ella muriera. Ella era como su vida, su bendición, su luz, ella era su Luna en la tormenta.

-Las es-estrellas, ellas… yo- le tocó el pecho, justo en el corazón- Aquí y allá- señaló el cielo con dulzura y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Comenzó con espasmos reiterados, con convulsiones violentas. Theodore la agarró asustado, había visto morir a mucha gente, pero nada se comparaba con ver morir a la persona que amas.

-Luna, por favor, Te amo- susurró una y otra vez, mientras ella se retorcía entre sus brazos, la pegó a él con fuerza. Mientras lloraba amargamente. Sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba y relajaba por completo. La estrujó con desesperación, esperando que su tierna voz le dijera que la asfixiaba, pero no ocurrió. La soltó con delicadeza y la cabeza de la rubia cayo hacía atrás, revelando el dolor en sus ojos.

-Luna, Luna, Luna- repitió llorando, abrazando su pecho. – No puedes hacerme esto, Luna por favor- Subió hasta su rosto con expresión tranquila y observó sus labios azules con leves rastro de sangre. Quería ver esos labios rosas delicados y suaves, esos ojos soñadores, mirarlo con amor. Quería sentir como se estremecía cuando él la abrazaba. –Bonita, te amo- susurró en su oído y beso sus labios aun un poco tibios.

Se tumbó a su lado y entrelazó su mano con la de ella, miró el cielo que para su asombro tenía algunas estrellas. Una en particular le llamo la atención, era brillante, delicada y hermosa. Estaba junto a la luna y aun así no era opacada por la grandeza de esta. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no llorar más y sonrió.

-Ya eres una estrella mi pequeña Luna- susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos.


End file.
